


Conversations

by EthanTheAnnus



Series: The Umbrella Academy Of Gays [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Albeit an awkward one, Angst, Brothers, Gen, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Gets A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus angst, M/M, Number Five | The Boy feels bad, Number Five | The Boy is a good bro, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanTheAnnus/pseuds/EthanTheAnnus
Summary: Klaus and Five talk about Klaus' trip back in time.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: The Umbrella Academy Of Gays [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310858
Comments: 1
Kudos: 261





	Conversations

“Tell me about it.”

Five watched as Klaus’ head shot up, eyes narrowing as he spotted Five standing in the doorway. “Excuse me?”

“Your time travel. Tell me about it.”

Klaus seemed to consider the question for a moment. “1968.”

“The war.” Understanding dawned over Five. “Holy shit.”

“He was a solider,” Klaus said softly, seeming a million miles away. “Handsome as hell. Stupid enough to pick me. Perfect.”

Five sensed what was coming, and flinched.

“Dave. His name was Dave.”

“Dave Katz,” Five muttered quietly.

“You know him?” Klaus sounded surprised.

“I did explain about the Commission to you, yes?”

Klaus stared at Five for a moment before it hit him. “No. Not you.”

“I never knew you were there, Klaus. I was simply on a mission.”

Klaus stared, but Five got the feeling he wasn’t really seeing him. For once, he didn’t know what to say.

“Klaus…” Five trailed off, not knowing what to follow his brother’s name with. A second later, Klaus began to laugh; a dry, humourless laugh.

“Dave… shot by my own brother. God would be so cruel, wouldn’t she?”

Five barely had time to react before Klaus’ arms were around him, and an entire grown, crying man was pressed against him. Five was frozen for a moment before he hesitantly put his arms around Klaus in response; god, he  _ sucked  _ at comforting people.

He awkwardly patted Klaus’ back, trying to work out what to say to the disastrous mess of a man before him when he heard a quiet mutter from Klaus.

“What?”

“...Not your fault.”

Five relaxed at that moment, despite the still crying Klaus pressed against him. Maybe if he just held Klaus a little longer, everything would be okay. And maybe he could… no, preventing the apocalypse would be messing with the timeline enough.

Maybe when the Commission was out of commission. Maybe then, he could fix his past mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rewatching TUA with my dad so some new content for it is in order.


End file.
